


Brotherly Advice

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Friendship Love and Loyalty, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: "Come on Jamie, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist or even a seasoned detective like me to deduce the feelings you two have for each other..."
Relationships: Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 23





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Twice, we saw Erin give Jamie advice on love, but never Danny. Here's my take on that, post 8x18.

Jamie laughed as Danny threw the dart just right of the bullseye.

“Very funny kid, I still beat you.” Grabbing the darts, they headed back to their table.

“Yeah this round, next time you might not be so lucky.” Jamie gave his brother a playful smirk as he drank his beer.

“Speaking of luck, you and your partner had plenty of that last week. I know it was tragic what happened to Officer Dunleevy, but you were fortunate that two cops didn’t lose their lives that day. I know how you feel about Eddie, and if you want my advice, you would be a real numbnuts not to pursue her, then again you’re already one sometimes.”

Jamie felt his skin get hot. He was sick of Danny treating him like he was a stupid kid or a know-it-all because Jamie went to Harvard.

"If I want romance advice, I will get it from someone else...not from you."

Danny was taken aback by his comment. "What is that supposed to mean? In case you forgot, I was married for over 20 years Jamie! Okay, Linda and I had a far from perfect marriage, and not a day goes by where I regret all the times that I hurt her. She deserved better, but she never left me. We stayed together because we loved each other. I wished that I could tell her how much she really meant to me but I will never get that opportunity again and I regret all the times I never showed Linda how much I loved her and I feel guilty about it. I am having a hard time dealing with it and I miss her every moment of every day."

"You’re right Danny. I shouldn't have said what I said, I'm sorry. I guess I am just jealous because you had somewhat of an ideal marriage. Linda was okay with your job and didn’t try to change you and I wish I had that Danny. For a while I looked up to you, Erin, and Joe. You were all with people you really cared about and I wanted that, especially what you and Linda had. I always looked up to you the most.”

Danny put a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. "Hey, it’s okay kid. We didn’t want to air our dirty laundry in public and we thought we could work it out ourselves. No relationship is perfect, I mean look at what Jack did to Erin. I’ll never forgive him for abandoning her and Nicky like that. He is the true definition of a jackass if I ever saw one. I know I wasn’t exactly a fan of Sydney, and I despised her for the way she treated you. You just have to find someone who likes you for you, and for a nice, smarty pants type guy like you I am sure there is someone out there.”

Jamie shook his head with a smile.

“In all seriousness Jamie, I don’t want you to go down the same rabbit hole I did. If you don't do something soon, Eddie is going to find someone else, if she hasn't already, and for the rest of your life you will be wondering what could have been. If you truly love her Jamie, you act on it."

“Why does everyone want to stick their noses into my business and think what is best for me?! I cannot do anything Danny, she’s my partner.”

“So what? It’s not like you two are going to be partners forever! Someone is going to move on and up in this department eventually, whether it’s her or you are yet to be seen. But according to my inside sources she is getting pretty close to getting her gold shield. And some day along the line if the Sergeant’s exam comes up, I can see her or even maybe both of you taking it.”

“No way Danny, I promised myself after leaving Harvard that I wouldn’t take any more exams.”

“That’s a lousy excuse. Come on Jamie, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist or even a seasoned detective like me to deduce the feelings you two have for each other and I am not the only one who feels that way. Apparently after I talked to Erin and she told me about the conversations you’ve had with her, it sounds like we both agree that you and Eddie are soulmates and we just want to help you guys out. You would truly be a delusional numbnuts to think otherwise.”

Jamie sighed. “Then what am I supposed to do here Danny?”

“Alright, first of all don’t get so defensive kid. I know you’re a private person but I am just trying to knock some sense into that Harvard educated head of yours, okay? I wanted to give you some advice so let me give it to you.”

“Alright fine. What do you want me to know?”

“You have feelings for Eddie?”

“Yes.”

“Does she feel the same way about you?”

“Yes, but the problem is, she has a boyfriend, this guy named Barry.”

“Okay, is this relationship serious?”

“I don’t know, doesn’t seem like it. They have been only going out for about a week.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because even though she is seeing him, she still wants to spend much of her free time with me.”

“Have you met this guy?”

“Yeah, I mean he seems nice. Except, a couple months ago she wanted to go out with him but he ghosted her and as it turns out, it was because of me. Eddie spent most of her free time with me and that kind of made him feel inferior.”

“Kind of like what happened with the guy who dumped her because she was a cop.”

“Exactly.” They both took a drink.

“Have you kissed her? Don’t lie because I will get the truth out of you whether you like it or not.”

Jamie just rolled his eyes. “Promise not to say a word. I do not want any of this to get back to Dad.”

Danny made a cross over his heart.

“It’s happened twice; the first time was late in her rookie year. We were both drunk and just feeling nostalgic. The second time was a year and a half ago. I guess we both realized that we were jealous of each other’s relationships. I told her though that if we acted on our feelings it could cloud our judgement and totally screw up our partnership, which I didn’t want to do and she agreed.”

“What could happen to change your mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe her getting shot. When I saw her lying on the floor I was scared to death. What if it gone through an unprotected area? What if it somehow went through her vest? Or she could have ended up like Dunleevy with a bullet in her head. She was very lucky. I wouldn’t know what to do if I ended up losing her. I thought that maybe things would change and then Barry showed up and put a wrench into any plans.”

“All the more reason to take advantage of your feelings for her. Look, I don’t know much about this boyfriend of hers but what I gather it sounds like as long as you and Eddie are friends, I don’t think he is going to stay around much longer. Once that happens give her a few days to gather herself and then go in and sweep her off her feet. Just because you won’t be partners anymore doesn’t mean you won’t still spend a lot of time together. If you don’t do something now, you will regret it for the rest of your life and you’re a great enough guy not to go through that.”

Jamie didn’t say anything for a minute, just sitting there and soaking in what Danny was saying. “I hope you’re right Danny. God, I hope you’re right.”

=+=

_A few weeks later…_

Jamie was putting silverware into the dishwasher after dinner when Danny came into the kitchen with the last of the dirty dishes.

“Here you go kid, have fun.” He said setting them on the island.

“Gee, thanks Danny.”

“No problem.” Danny took a few steps toward the door before he turned around and walked back towards Jamie.

“Just one more thing.” Jamie stopped what he was doing and turned around to face his brother. “I just want to say, I’m glad you took our advice on this whole thing with Eddie. Of course, no one expected you two to turn up at family dinner engaged and deciding to still be partners, but then again it was a nice surprise. To be honest, we needed that after losing Linda. (sighs) I love Eddie, she has been a welcoming addition to this family. Her sometimes brutal honesty is a wakeup call for us. I see the way the two of you look at each other, it’s true love, and my advice is to never let her go. So, you did good kid, you did really good.” He playfully slapped Jamie’s shoulder.

“Thanks Danny, I appreciate that and thanks to you and Erin for setting me straight.”

“Hey, about time you took our advice, kid.” Danny said as he walked back into the dining room, hearing Jamie laughing before the kitchen door swung shut.


End file.
